


Just okay

by tiniestmite



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Hospitals, Hurt Carlos Reyes, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestmite/pseuds/tiniestmite
Summary: Carlos has some not-so-great news to share with TK
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 17
Kudos: 161
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction so go easy but I'm also open to all comments and critiques!

The minute Carlos walks through the door after another long shift he’s greeted with a sight that always puts butterflies in his stomach. TK standing in the kitchen with their daughter, Emma, on his hip, stirring a pot of pasta. Their daughter. Even though she’s nearly a year old now, it still seems so unreal.

After relishing in the moment for another few seconds, TK finally looks up and notices his husband standing in the door frame.

“Oh good, you’re home,” he greets him, “Emma and I are just about finished with dinner.”

“It smells delicious.” Carlos replies as he moves into the kitchen to grab some plates and set the table. 

TK goes to place Emma in her highchair before going back into the kitchen to grab their food and bring it out onto the table. They both take a seat and silently begin to consume their dinner. 

After a few minutes of silence with the exception of their forks scraping on the plates, TK finally gets the courage to speak up.

“Okay what’s up? You’ve been quiet ever since you got home.”

“It’s nothing,” Carlos responds, “I’d rather not get into it right now”

“Get into what?”

“I, um..” 

TK looking at him with confusion and worry in his eyes is only going to make this harder.

“I was asked to go undercover in this case I’ve been working on today.” Carlos finally reveals.

“Oh,” TK replies, “Well, are you?”

“I think I should. It’s the best chance we have to get the information we need. Not to mention, it looks good for me and it’s a way for me to stand out in the department.”

“Do you have any idea how long it could be? Or..?”

“Honestly, it could be a few weeks. Maybe a few months”

Watching TK process the news was the exact reason Carlos wanted to avoid this conversation in the first place. But he knew that it had to come up eventually.

“So you are just going to leave me, leave Emma, for months?”

“TK, it might not be that long-”

“No I know, I just,” TK cuts him off. “I just need a minute.” He says before standing up and walking out and into their bedroom leaving Carlos to stare at their unfinished dinners.

\---

After taking the time to do the dishes, wrap up their leftovers, and put Emma to bed, Carlos works up the nerve to softly knock on their bedroom door.

When he hears a faint “Come in,” he turns the knob to see his husband perched on the end of the bed, staring off into space. 

“Is Emma asleep?” TK asks, without breaking his stare at the wall.

“Yeah, she fussed a little but I think she’s asleep now.”

Taking a seat next to him, Carlos opens his mouth to speak again before TK cuts him off.

“I think you should take this opportunity”

“Really? Because I know how hard it’s going to be on our family and I can still turn it down. I don’t want to do anything that’s going to hurt you or our daughter.”

“No, I know that,” TK says, sighing and leaning into Carlos, “But I know you and I know that this is something you need to do. We will get through this together. And you know that Emma and I will still be here whenever you can come home; whether that’s a few weeks or a few months”

Carlos puts his arm around TK and presses his lips on top of his head. 

“You know,” he says, “I think we’re going to be just okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Carlos' undercover operation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile but I wasn't exactly planning on writing a second chapter when I wrote the first... but I couldn't get the idea out of my head and there seemed to be enough interest so I hope this lives up to peoples expectations!

“Emma - Hey Emma, look at Daddy” TK says trying to get his daughters attention with her favorite plastic keys. Much to his delight, it works like a charm. The sight of his daughter looking up at him and reaching her hands out never fails to make his heart melt.

Their tender moment is interrupted by the buzzing of TK’s phone in his pocket. Pulling it out he notices it’s an unknown number. 

“Hello?” he answers cautiously.

“Hi, I am calling for Tyler Kennedy Strand.”

“Speaking…”

“Hi, yes I am calling from St. David’s Austin Medical Center to let you know that your husband has been brought into the emergency room to be treated. We can provide more details when you arrive at the hospital”

“Oh, oh okay,” he says practically stumbling over his words, “I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Hanging up the phone and slipping it back into his pocket, he takes a second to process this new information. Carlos has been undercover for a few weeks now and while he was anxious for his husband to return home, this isn’t how it was supposed to happen. He knew it was a risky move but he never thought it would have this outcome. 

He glances over to their daughter who is still amused with her plastic keys, completely oblivious to the situation. He pulls back out his phone to send a quick text explaining the situation to his dad before scooping Emma up in his arms and heading out to the car.

\---

They are only a few minutes into their drive when TK’s phone starts to ring again. Seeing that it’s his dad, he presses the bluetooth answer button on the steering wheel.

“Hey Dad,” he answers before being cut off by his dad’s rapid fire questioning.

“What do you mean Carlos is in the hospital? I thought he was undercover? What happened?”

“I don’t know. They couldn’t tell me much over the phone but I can only assume something went wrong in his undercover operation.”

“Which hospital is he in?”

“Austin Med, but it’s really not necessary for you to come.”

“Do you have Emma with you?”

“Yes.”

“You won’t last long with a one-year old in the emergency room. I will meet you there.”

His Dad was right. Having no idea what kind of situation he would find when he arrived at the hospital it was probably best to accept all the help he can get.

“Okay,” he says, sighing in defeat. “Thanks Dad.”

“I will see you soon.”

Hanging up from the call, TK arrives at the emergency room parking lot and pulls into the first spot he can find. Going through the motions of getting himself and Emma out of the car and into the ER feels automatic. He feels completely overwhelmed with negative thoughts. It wasn’t supposed to happen this way. It was supposed to be just a few weeks and he would be home, unscathed. They were supposed to be okay.

As he makes his way through the bustling emergency room, the loud noises barely register as a mumble against TK’s loud thoughts. Keeping one hand on Emma’s back, he tries to refrain from sprinting down the hallway. It doesn’t even register at first when a short, blonde woman stops him in his tracks.

“TK Strand?” she asks.

Confused by this unfamiliar woman’s question, he just stares at her. Noting the lack of a lab coat, TK believes she is clearly not a doctor. However, she also knows who he is which only adds to his confusion. 

He blinks at her before realizing he should probably answer. “Yeah - Yes, sorry. Who are you?”

“My name is Captain Underwood. I have been overseeing Carlos’ undercover operation. I am so sorry you had to find out he got out this way. We did not intend for it to go down like this.”

“What exactly went down exactly? What happened? Is Carlos okay?”

“I can assure you, Carlos is fine. As for the case, that is still on-going so I cannot disclose any information. But what I can tell you is his identity was compromised and when the people he was with found out he was a police officer, Carlos took quite the beating…” 

TK takes a moment to process the new information. Or should he say, the lack of information. Not knowing what exactly happened to Carlos only makes his anxiety worse. Even though he is no longer undercover, what if he’s still in danger? If the case is high-profile enough that even he can’t know any details…

His continuously escalating thoughts are cut-off by Captain Underwood. “Carlos is in room 3 down the hall, when you are ready to see him. I know he’s anxious to see you.”

“Thank you,” TK replies before heading down the hallway towards Carlos’ room. Anxious to see his husband's condition he tries not to go too fast but stops when he reaches the door frame.

TK sucks in a breath as he takes in Carlos’ beaten up state, the other man still unaware of his husband and daughter’s arrival. He looks uncomfortable laying on the hospital bed. TK knows how scratchy those sheets are. His right arm is wrapped closely to his chest in a sling and he can see signs of bandages binding his chest peeking through the thin hospital gown. Of the skin that is showing, he notices several bruises starting to form. As much as it hurts to see Carlos in so much pain, TK can’t help but feel relieved just knowing that he’s alive and they can sleep under the same roof again.

As soon as Carlos notices TK and Emma’s arrival his face immediately lights up. “Hey,” he says, unable to keep the smile from forming on his face.

“Hi,” TK replies, returning the smile and adjusting Emma against his hip.

“Are you going to come in or are you guys just going to stand in the doorway until I get discharged?”

TK chuckles before entering the small room and going over to greet his husband. He leans over and lets their lips lock for a moment. Cupping his cheek, TK sniffles. “You have no idea how much I missed you.”

“Surely not as much as I missed you both,” says Carlos, “Can I see her please?”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, babe.”

“TK, I haven’t seen our daughter in weeks. Can you just please let me hold her for a little bit?”

TK relectuanctly agrees, placing Emma next to Carlos on his left side, opposite of his injured arm. Emma immediately melts into her father's embrace and TK can’t help but smile at the sight of two of his favorite people together again. 

The three of them stay like that for a few minutes before they are interrupted by Captain Underwood’s knock on the sliding glass door of Carlos’ room. “I’m sorry to interrupt but Carlos, I need to speak with you regarding some of the details of the case. TK, do you mind stepping out for a few minutes?”

TK looks over to Carlos, not wanting to leave his husband’s side after being apart for weeks. Carlos gives him a small nod. “It’s okay, tiger. This shouldn’t be long.”

“Okay,” TK replies, giving Carlos’ left hand a tight squeeze before picking up their daughter and leaving the room.

He doesn’t make it a few feet down the hallway before he spots Owen speed walking towards him. “How’s Carlos doing?”

“All things considered, he seems pretty good. They are going over details of his case now so I had to step out…” TK trails off. It’s hard being separate from his husband so soon after just being back together but having his dad here now makes it a little easier.

“Why don’t we sit in the waiting room until you can go back in?” Owen’s sympathetic look makes it clear that he can sense his son’s anxiety about the situation. 

TK merely nods in reply. Owen slings his arm around his son as they walk down the hallway, turning into a small waiting room. Thankfully the room is quiet and empty. 

They choose two chairs next to each other. Once seated Owen takes his granddaughter from TK and places her on his lap. “Now, how are you doing?”

“I’m not the one who’s hurt.” TK brushes him off. 

“Seeing the one you love hurt though, that has to take a toll”

TK takes a deep breath before continuing on. “They pretty much can’t tell me anything since the case is still ongoing. I just,” he pauses, gathering the right words, “I have no idea what happened to him over these past few weeks. How can I help him work through it if I don’t even know what's been going on?”

Owen gives him a sympathetic look. “I know how hard this must be for you. You just have trust that in time the truth will come out. Until then, you can give Carlos some space to work through everything, but be there for him and be ready to listen if he wants to talk. You don’t have to know exactly what happened in order to be there for your husband.”

TK takes a second to process what his dad just said. He does have a good point. While it’s difficult not knowing exactly what Carlos went through, that doesn’t prevent him from being able to take care of him after this traumatic experience. 

TK nods and he leans over, resting his head on his dad’s shoulder. Just having his dad here is enough to calm his rising anxiety. They stay like that in silence until TK spots Captain Underwood walking down the hallway. She gives him a small nod, letting him know it’s okay to go back in. 

“Why don’t I take Emma home so you guys can have some time to yourselves?” Owen offers as they both stand up. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind? I know Carlos wants to spend some time with her but I think it’s best if he just rests for now anyways.”

“Yes of course, you know much I love spending time with this one.” Owen says, squeezing Emma a little causing her to giggle.

TK gives them both a hug, and places a kiss on his daughter's head before they head in opposite directions.

Feeling much better after his conversation with his dad, TK starts walking back towards Carlos’ room. Maybe they would be just okay after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have an idea for a third chapter (which would probably be the last..) if there's still interest... Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!!


End file.
